


We'll Be Okay

by allhalethealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More fluffy feelings, Stiles just wants to get married, and fluff, really romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles only wants to get married, that's it. He's not getting any older, and he doesn't know what Derek's waiting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay

There's multiple places that Stiles and Derek can get married. Stiles knows this, however he wonders if Derek knows it. Because six years is a long time to he dating someone, and Stiles is only twenty-two, but Derek's pushing twenty-nine.

It's not the most ideal job, but Stiles works at a bank. He works at the drive through, separated from the customers by a big, glass window. 

He likes his job, kinda. It's entertaining to watch the cylinder tubes fly through the pipes, carrying checks and money to him. 

Stiles doesn't know what they're called, although his employer has told him multiple times before. 

Stiles is a manager there, should be because he has been working here for three years. He doesn't want to do this forever, but it's something. Besides, only one more year of college left.

Derek's only visited him one other time, and that was when Stiles' dad had gotten in that crash. He doesn't want to remember that. 

Today, is like any ordinary day. Stiles is leaning against the counter because he's really tired and hardly got any sleep last night, because he thinks maybe Derek is settling for him, and doesn't want to be stuck with him by marrying him. 

Stiles' thoughts are inturrupted by the sound of a car pulling through the drive through. He sighs, and opens with his regular, memorized, statement. "Welcome! My name is Stiles, what can I help you with?"

Stiles lifts his head to shoot the customer a forced grin, but it's turned into a real one when he sees Derek grinning back at him through the glass window. 

"Derek!" Stiles feels giddy and he can't keep the grin off his face. Derek's got one to match, and he feels sixteen all over again because the way Derek makes him feel is unbelievable. After six years with someone, you'd think some spark would be gone, but no. Derek makes him feel amazing every time he sees him, which may be why Stiles feels ridiculous for thinking Derek's settling, but he can't help it. 

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks excitedly through the microphone, Derek holds up a check between his middle and pointy finger and oh yeah. But Derek usually just gives his checks to Stiles and Stiles takes care of it. So it's a little strange. 

Stiles waits patiently for the tube to come, but then one of his employees walks up and asks him about the policy. Stiles sighs when he had to turn away from the love of his life to explain it, again, to this employee. He's hardly distracted by the tube Derek sent.

He keeps his eye on the employee as he grabs the tube and opens it. He stuffs his hand down in it, and looks back at Derek who is still grinning and why?

Stiles smiles and gives him a questioning look, but he stops mid-sentence when his hand closes around a box.

Stiles breathing stops because that's a small box, and he slowly pulls it out with shaky hands and lets the empty tube roll to the floor. His eyes are wide, and he'll deny that they're watery. He realizes the 'check' actually has 'Will you marry me?' Sprawled across it in black marker, in Derek's surprisingly neat handwriting. 

Stiles is gaping and his hands are shaking and he can't open the box and he doesn't know why. When he looks up all of the employees are gathered around, grinning. That asshole planned this. 

Derek's inside now, and pushing through the crowd, but they part anyway. Stiles let out a happy noise, unknowingly clutching the box. 

Derek is inches from him now, he takes Stiles hand, and pries the box from his fingers. Derek looks smug and happy mixed, and Stiles just wants to kiss him. 

Derek is quiet, which is unusual because he's always talking, but maybe it's because that's only something Stiles gets to see. 

Derek slowly lowers to one knee, and the grin is permanent on Stiles' face. "Nothing to say?" Derek asks sarcastically, Stiles only rolls his eyes, wet with happiness. 

Derek's grin is wide as he opens the box, and what comes next is surprising. Because Derek has only said 'I love you' like, ten times throughout the six years they'd been dating. And Derek hasn't even had any mushy or sweet moments with Stiles, because Derek's actions are usually enough, and Stiles just knows. 

So the fact that what Derek does next, he does at all, much less with a crowd of giddy workers around, surprised the hell out of Stiles. 

"You talk a lot. Sometimes way to much, but I hear every word that you say. You scare me Stiles, because you don't realize how much control you have over me. God, I would do anything for you, anything to keep you with me forever. And that's all I want, is to know that I have you. And when I do I will never let you go. Never. Because you're just, everything I'm not. You're everything that I need, I don't care how cliche it sounds, I want you. I need you. I have to have you. I love you."

Stiles really doesn't know what to say, because wow. Derek Hale has actually let people hear and see the way Stiles makes him feel. And was cliche and just amazing about it. Stiles stomach is doing flips and his heart is beating a mile a minute, because even though it sounds over said, it still did something to Stiles. 

"Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?" Derek asks as he grabs his left hand, the bastard already knows the answer. All Stiles can do is nod and breath out a, "Yes. Yes Derek. Yes." and watch as Derek slips the slick, silver ring that looks expensive, over his long ring finger. 

The second Derek is up on his feet Stiles attacks his mouth and grins when he hears the cheering and clapping from his employees. Derek's arms wrap fully around his waist, and Stiles lets out a happy noise that Derek swallows. 

From now on, everything will be okay. Because Stiles has Derek, and Derek will make sure that its okay. And everything he needs is wrapped in his arms.


End file.
